darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Josette DuPres
Josette DuPres Collins (1774 - 1795) war die Braut von Jeremiah Collins und die Verlobte von Barnabas Collins. Sie ist vorallem dafür bekannt, dass sie sich das Leben genommen hat als sie vom Witwenhügel gesprungen ist. Biografie Beziehung mit Barnabas Als Angelique zurück in ihr Heim kommt und weder ihren Vater als auch Mann hat und ganz alleine bleibt bewirbt sie sich bei der DuPres-Familie als eine Dienerin. Sie hat mit der Matriarchin Natalie DuPres gesprochen und diese bietet ihn schließlich den Job an und die vierzehnjärige Angelique hilft hauptsächlich der jungen Josette zu lernen und die beiden wachsen wie Schwestern auf. In der DuPres Familie erlebt Angelique recht schöne Jahre und so verzichtet sie fast auf Hexerei. thumb|left|198px|Josettes Erscheinen auf Collinwood.Als Angelique fast 20 ist kommt nach Martinique ein Gast aus Amerika und der Sohn einer richtig reichen Familie. Er hieß Barnabas Collins. Er und Angelique verlieben sich ineinander, doch Angelique's Glück ist bald zerstört als sich Barnabas in Josette verlieben und dann auf Collinwood heiraten. Angelique arbeitet auf Collinwood als eine Dinerin mit gebrochenem Herzen und so kehrt sie zurück zur Hexenkraft. Zuerst benutzt sie Ben und lässt Josette durch Hexerei Jeremiah Collins lieben. thumb|Das verfluchte Ehepaar kommt nach Collinwood.Josette und Jeremiah werden sehr stark zusammen verbunden und lieben sich so sehr durch Angeliques Fluch, dass Jeremiah Josette den Hochzeitsantrag macht und die beiden nach den Flirterwochen zurück nach Collinwood als ein Ehepaar kommen. Dadurch erreicht Angelique die Trennung von Josette und Barnabas. Während all den Ereignissen behauptet die zweite Tochter von Andre DuPres, dass im Haus eine Hexe wäre und bei diesem Gespräch lauscht auch Angelique und kommt darauf, dass ihr echter Vater (so wie es Cymbaline erwähnte) nicht Theodore ist, sondern Andre DuPres selbst. Daraus hinaus ist Josette eigentlich Angelique's Halbschwester. Barnabas tötet schließlich nach einer Weile Jeremiah und er und Josette kommen wieder zusammen. Mehrere Tage darauf erinnert sich Angelique auf Chloe und auf die Puppen und so lässt sie zuerst Barnabas leiden und als seine Schwester tödlich erkränkt wird, macht Angelique mit Barnabas einen Deal: Wenn es ihr gelingt seine Schwester zu heilen, wird er sie heiratten. Er willigt ein. Obwohl Barnabas von der Hexe Angelique gezwungen wird sich mit ihr zu verheiraten, trotzdem hört er nicht auf Josette zu lieben und besucht sie andauernd. Angelique wird immer mehr und mehr neidischer auf Josette und als Barnabas sie wegschickt um vor Angelique sie in Sicherzeit zu bringen lacht Angelique einfach darüber, da Josette ihr "nicht so einfach entkommen kann". Barnabas kommt selber hinter das Geheimnis von Angelique, als er sieht wie sie ein Feuer erzeugt und er wirft der Hexe vor, sie habe ihm seine Schwester damals gekränkt. Um ihn zu stillen nimmt sie eine Puppe in der Form von seiner Schwester Sarah und beginnt diese mit einer Nadel zu zerstechen. Barnabas kniet vor ihr und bittet sie dies zu stoppen und destomehr wird Angelique eine bösartige verrückte Hexe. Es vergehen Tage und Angelique hat immer das starke Gefühl von Barnabas ignoriert zu werden und als er sie nicht anhört, lässt sie schließlich einen Fluch auf ihn fallen, als sie ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt, was sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. thumb|214px|Josettes Vision, in der sie sich als ein Vampir sieht.Barnabas gibt sich als tot heraus und kann mit seinem Fluch nur in der Nacht leben und sich am Tag in einem Sarg verstecken. Eines Tages bittet er seinen Diener Ben ihn mit diversen Mitteln zu vernichten, doch vorher noch, in der selben Nacht, schleicht sich Barnabas in das Haus von Josette und will dieser Anfangs nur ein Good-Bye geben, dies ändert sich jedoch zu einer Ideee sie selbt unsterblich zu machen und so bittet er sie ihn auf Widows Hill zu warten. Josette trifft jedoch auf Widows Hill Angelique, jene ihr vorhersagt dass Barnabas sie in einen Vampir verwandeln wird und daher in ein Monster. Josette erschreckt sich von der Vorstellung so sehr, dass sie aus den Klippen springt und sich dabei ihr Genick bricht. Nach dem Leben thumb|left|Zombie-JosetteDer Vampir verschwendet die weiteren Monaten damit sie mit seinen Vampir-Mächten sie aus dem Grab zu holen, was ihr auch gelinkt sieht jedoch einen halbtoten Josette-Zombie. Josette erklärt ihm sie könne zu ihm weder Hass als auch Liebe spüren - sie ist kein Mensch mehr und sie bittet ihn, sie wieder in das Grab gehen zu lassen und zurück in den eigentlichen Tod gehen. Barnabas geht mit Kitty zusammen mit in die Vergangenheit und bewahrt Josette von dem Tod, diese sagt ihm er solle sie vergessen. Im Jahr 1910 wacht sie als ein Geist auf und "spuckt" über Collinwood, selbst noch zum Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. Es wird angenommen, dass Josette Victoria Winters in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat. Trivia *Fälschlicher Weise wurde es einmal behauptet, sie würde aus Paris kommen. Kategorie:Angelique's Descent - Charaktere Kategorie:TV-Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Zombie